


A Killjoys fanfiction after season 1

by Seriesthoughts



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriesthoughts/pseuds/Seriesthoughts
Summary: This is how I imagined the John/Dutch meeting. Written after season 1.
Relationships: Dutch | Yalena Yardeen/Johnny Jaqobis, Johnny Jaqobis/Lucy
Kudos: 1





	A Killjoys fanfiction after season 1

John Jaqobis was never a fighter. Or at least, he thought so.

From his childhood, he learned that he was more of a care taker, always trying and pretty much succeeding in fixing things. The only “puzzle” he couldn’t end was inside his own family.

He grew up with an ill mother, and a mostly absent father who pretty soon covered them in more debts than they could handle. As the good son he was, he tried rising above, working several jobs in addition to taking care of the woman who gave him life.

But it never seemed to be enough.

When his brother D’Avin went to join the Nova Cadets, things got worse as he was alone to do it all. He ended up scoring drugs for his mother, who only took Jakk once to dull the pain.

But the thing with Jakk was, once you were hooked the first time, it was forever. And when his father pretty much disappeared too after his mother died, he had no choice but to flee the city. He was no longer able to pay off what he owed.

Since D’Avin gave no sign of life, he felt no reason was keeping him home.

On the run, he thought about several ways he could turn his life around. But no job seemed to fit as he was “uneducated” for the most part. With all the crap he had to deal with before, there was no time to go to school or learn anything, unlike the other kids he envied as he saw them passing by where he worked.

So he learned to steal what he needed in the streets. And boy, was he a fast learner. And that’s how people knew him now. Not what he was, but what he became. He was a nice lad, appreciated by most, who didn’t want any harm to anyone, and was helping whenever he could.

As the day was shifting to its last breath, John was on the verge of some half-assed plan to fly away. He wanted a change of air, and an occasion was to seize after he overheard some killjoy talking in some bar.

He hesitated for a while, before turning around, his glass half empty up in the air as a silent “cheers” to the man.

\- So you’re a killjoy uh ? He dared to ask.

\- You say that as it’s a bad thing. But if you knew me…

\- You seem pretty sure of yourself. But I don’t like killjoys. Killing for sport, no thank you. Not for me.

The man looked Asian, with long dark hair running on each side of his cheeks, and a half-formed smile which seemed to say he was playing a role. A pretty annoying one, from his point of view.

He finished his drink in one gulp, got up and came to John to shake his hand. It was time for introductions. And for John to obtain information he was looking for.

\- Fancy Lee. And you are… ?

\- John Jaqobis. Not that it’s any of my business but… I overheard you talking about some level 5 warrant ? Does it mean there is another level 5 here, or you’re just wasting time in a bar ?

Playing dumb was kind of his speciality. By acknowledging what he knew, he might be able to get more. Actually, the only reason the man caught his attention, beside his obvious strange behaviour, was because he talked about this other killjoy, who apparently had the most beautiful ship. 

\- You seem to know pretty much for someone who doesn’t like killjoys, Fancy noticed. 

\- Let’s just say I like to keep myself informed. Plus, I’m curious. So who is he ?

Fancy smirked as John showed signs of annoyance. He found it amusing John was ready to assume all killjoys were men. And for the most of it, he was right.

But even though it was supposedly a man’s job, some women could run the rides pretty hard. And it felt somehow satisfying to correct him.

\- SHE is one of the most famous level 5 on the entire quad. Her name is Dutch.

\- What kind of a name is THAT ? He asked himself, as he brought his drink to his lips, while listening to him.

John finished his drink, and decided to cut directly to the chase. What he knew about level 5 killjoys, was that more often than not, they were not very found of each other.

There was always some rivalry lingering in the back of their heads. They were top-shelves competitors running for the best spot in the whole world. So they had to fight each other for it.

As John boldly asked for the information he was craving for, he counted on this knowledge to be true and serve him well.

\- So where can I find her ?

Fancy stopped all movement as John asked for Dutch’s location. Prudently, he first wondered why John was that interested in finding her. His interlocutor gave an honest answer, and Fancy smiled annoyingly.

He gave him the address of the place where Dutch parked her ship, and watched him go, pleased with himself. He knew for a fact Dutch wouldn’t loose her ship to John. She was smarter than that.

But he could never get a pass on an occasion to get a laugh at Dutch’s expense. And it might just make her late for her appointment with her warrant.

-

As John approached the ships parked on the docks, he wondered for a brief moment if the details given by Fancy Lee would help him locate the one he was targeting. But even though they all looked the same to some people, he could actually work with what the man had given him.

Machines were not a secret to him. So he smiled as he was quickly able to get close to his target. He only asked himself why there seemed to be no guards around it.

He raised his shoulders and started to get to the door to work his magic. In a few minutes, he was able to crack it open and invited himself on the ship.

His first foot steps inside could have been amazed by the beauty of it. But it was no tale that hadn’t been read to him already.

He still liked what he saw, but chose to focus on the map already drawing itself inside his head. In the face of technology, he could really see it all. And this major skill was doing him a favor when he found practically instantly his way to the control panel.

The security was high level. But then again, nothing he couldn’t work his way around of. He was about to steal that ship like a pro !

\- Let’s go, baby ! He said out loud, proud of himself.

But as he was about to take off, John heard footsteps coming his way.

Panicking, he had no time to run and froze when he heard the click of a gun’s safety pointed in his direction.

\- Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you think you’re doing right here ?

A woman’s voice. He tried to turn back to see his opponent, but it was received as an aggression. He soon felt the burn of a bullet, cutting through his flesh.

He only saw a glance of a black-ish woman with long dark hair before loosing consciousness.

-

Lights and sounds were a little bit fuzzy when he woke up, not knowing if he crossed the river of life to the other side. He sat down carefully, rubbing his head, still hurting from the banging to the floor that went down when he fell.

Much to his surprise, he recognized the very same ship he tried to take earlier. If this was heaven, it wasn’t very imaginative.

\- Finally awake ?

His heart rate went faster as he realized the deadly woman who knocked him out was not only still here, but pretty much watching him.

\- Please don’t shoot, John pleaded, his hands up in surrender.

\- I normally would, but Lucy asked me not to. Hell, she basically begged me !

John frowned. He wasn’t sure what he understood.

\- Lucy ?

The woman sighed, rolled her eyes before explaining.

\- The ship you tried to steal, dumbass ! You didn’t even bother to ask for her name, did you ? Not very gentleman of you, she replied, sarcastically.

The woman crossed her arms as John was getting himself together and tried to get up. He flinched at his first attempt to stabilize, but kept going until he was facing her on the same level.

\- And you must be Dutch, he replied, although he was not sure it was the right time to play his smart-ass self.

\- How do you know that ?

John immediately put his hands above his head, just in case. But Dutch hadn’t take out her gun. Somehow, she was calmer, and ready to listen.

Maybe shooting people was a way for her to relax.

\- Good to know, he thought sarcastically. Some level 5 killjoy named Fancy Lee brought me here ? he answered, not sure if it wouldn’t anger her again.

Upon hearing the name, Dutch sighed and rolled her eyes again, visibly annoyed.

\- Of course that asshole was gonna draw you a map !

John felt the irrepressible urge to brag. 

\- Actually, I drew my own map. I knew how t….

\- I know ! Lucy told me everything, Dutch cut him.

John went back to silence as the two awkwardly stared at each other for a while. Then, Dutch made a proposition that was meant to turn his world upside down.

\- So. Here’s the thing. Lucy seems to like you, and she would have totally run away in the sunset with you if it weren’t for me returning before you take off. 

John sensed a little resentment in her voice. Was she vexed her own ship would abandon her ? He couldn’t help but feel amused. 

\- I normally work better alone, but you’re kinda impressive with tech, and I could use someone like you. 

\- Wait… What are you saying ? Why do you need me ?

The woman frowned. It seemed to be the logic itself for her. 

\- Well, to be a killjoy of course.

John had to sit down when she pronounced those words. He was unsure about taking the offer, because he couldn’t imagine his life as a killjoy. It was providing him with a solution and frightening him all at the same time. 

But as much as he despised the profession, there was something about Dutch that he couldn’t quite figure out yet. So he felt somehow he had to do it. 

Dutch other alternative only convinced him about something he already kinda wanted.

\- Or I could give you to the authorities and let you rot in jail …

John didn’t have to say a word. Dutch felt his body straighten up, amused. She looked at him while running her hand through the control panels.

\- So, you’ in ?

\- Do I really have a choice ? He couldn’t help but point out.

She hesitated, before replying playfully. 

\- Not really. Lucy can be stubborn sometimes, and so am I. But she’s never wrong. And she’s taken a liking in you.

John didn’t know how to respond to that. But as soon as she started the engine, her gaze fell. She was in some kind of trouble, John could feel it.

\- What’s going on ? He asked, genuinely concerned.

\- It’s… nothing. Just… You have to know we wouldn’t come back here. I need to go away. Far.

John remained silent for a while before answering. He didn’t really know Dutch, but he was about to go on a great adventure with her. So, of course he was gonna be by her side, supporting her.

\- We don’t have to stay here. We can just fly away, and never look back. 

Dutch smiled, taking off, and John felt suddenly more relaxed.

\- I think you’re gonna fit in just fine.

-

A few years later, John and Dutch had made a pretty fine team. They had learned to trust each other and Dutch had never shoot John anymore. Well, at least, not on purpose.

On this peculiar day, John was walking down memory lane as Lucy’s knowledge was requested for several tasks outside the ship. For that, they gave her temporary human form so she could come with them. 

When she finally appeared as her holographic self, John was speechless. Not because she was stunning, but because he never thought he would live to see something like this.

He was so used to talk to her through metal and circuits, that he suddenly felt like it was his first time talking to a lady ever.

\- Oh my…

\- What is it John ?

Lucy smiled as she sat on the table, fully aware of how disturbing this could be for the duo who had known her for quite a while now. 

\- I… think I cannot unsee this.

John was confused. For as long as he had known Dutch, Lucy was part of the “family”. But now, she had a face, a body he could remember. It was kinda disturbing, especially for a tech guy. 

Technology wasn’t supposed to be “human”. Let alone look like it.

Lucy got on her feet, circling around John, watching every parcel of his being, saving every detail in her head. It only made him more uncomfortable. Her gaze was too strong on him.

He then realized something.

\- Wait. If you’re here, in this “body”. Who’s controlling the ship ? I mean you… I mean…. Dammit….

\- I’m still running everything. I can multitask, y'know, she teased, flirting a little.

John face fell off while Dutch started to prep, amused. She smirked, unable to leave alone an occasion to mock him.

\- See ? Told you she had favourites !

John sighed.

\- Oh boy…

\- Well, you did call me baby the first time we saw each other, Lucy confirmed with a little smile.

\- So she really told you everything that day… he concluded, looking at Dutch obviously scoffing.

Dutch laughed again while the door opened. John sighed.

\- Well. This is gonna be a long day…

And with these two ladies by his side, he was in for a hell of a ride.


End file.
